This invention relates generally to the art of non-glare glass and more particularly to alkali silicate coatings.
Some applications of glass, such as picture frames and CRT face plates, require a low-reflectance, i.e., non-glare, surface. A well-known and widely practiced method for producing such a surface is by etching the glass surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,130 to Junge et al discloses an etching solution and process for producing a non-reflective surface on glass using hydrofluoric acid.
As an alternative to acid etching the glass surface, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,715 to Twells discloses a method for producing non-glare, low specular reflectance films on glass articles by contacting the glass surface with an aqueous solution of alkali silicate, and thereafter heating the glass at a sufficient temperature for a sufficient time to develop a durable, adherent non-glare film on the glass surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,051 to Buckley et al discloses a continuous coating process for forming a low gloss alkali silicate coating on a glass ribbon wherein the glass ribbon surface is contacted, where the temperature is preferably about 300.degree. to 400.degree. F., with an aqueous alkali silicate solution.